


popping the question

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: Kuroo surprises you after a lunch date.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Kudos: 33





	popping the question

Kuroo had been acting weird all throughout lunch. His hands would constantly be patting the side of his trousers nervously, eyes darting all over the place as if he were expecting something to go wrong and pinching the straw on his drink. You wanted to comfort him, but you also wanted him to come to you first - after all, he’s made a promise to always tell you if something was wrong, but that you’d let him tell you in his own time. 

But as the two of you cleared out your table and left the restaurant, you couldn’t take it anymore. He was crushing your hand to the point where it hurt, and dammit if you couldn’t help this idiot through whatever problem was going on inside his head right now you’d hate yourself for it. 

“Tetsu -” 

“Y/N -”

The two of you stopped in your tracks to look at each other, Kuroo’s hand leaving yours to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. 

“C-can I go first?” He asked. You gulped nervously - why does he look like he’s about to deliver bad news? Before you could jump to any conclusions, Kuroo took hold of both of your hands to pull you out of your mind, the action instantly relaxing you. 

And then he got down on one knee and no amount of handholding could stop the confused thoughts from running wild in your head. You watched as one hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a familiar ring and presented it to you with a nervous smile.

“Y/N, I know this is sudden, but I love you with every fibre of my being. The time I’ve spent with you has been the best time of my life - and there’s not a doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my days just like this, with you as mine, and with I as yours. Will you marry me?”

You removed one of your hands to facepalm at the ridiculous gesture, a little embarrassed by the stares and gasps from passerbyers.

“Dammit Tetsu,” you sighed. “First of all, this is a McDonalds parking lot. Second of all, we’ve been married for _six_ years! Which brings me to point three, why are you proposing to me with _your_ ring?! Put it back on, you idiot!” Despite the scolding tone, you ended up giggling at the idiot you called husband as he flashed you the goofiest smile. He stood up and let out that hyena laugh you loved so much, sliding his ring back onto his left ring finger.

“Did I play the part of ‘nervous boyfriend about to propose’ well today, babe?” He nudged your side playfully. You rolled your eyes and pulled him into a hug.

“Of course you did - but seriously? Quit embarrassing me, you idiot.”

“Ah, but you love it!”

“Yeah, I really do,” you grinned.


End file.
